Transport of materials, whether liquids, solids, and even gases, has been of enormous importance for a myriad of reasons. Whether necessary for removal purposes, introduction within and at certain locations, or other similar situations that utilize a horizontal operation, such activities have proven valuable for various economic bases. Typically, such material movement through vertical and/or horizontal pipes and tubes requires a significant amount of energy from vacuum and air conveyance systems due to gravity effects, laminar flow limitations, and conveyance speed requirements, at least. In terms of vacuum systems, air conveyance can only transport materials a certain distance and at a certain maximum loading speed, dependent on a number of factors, such as material weight, material density, and pipe or tube diameter.
Dynamic pressure through such devices are measurable, at least in terms of fluid dynamics, by the equation:q=½p*v2wherein q is dynamic pressure measured in Pascals, p is fluid density, and v is velocity through the device. Such dynamic pressure is equal to the difference between stagnation pressure and static pressure. There is thus a need to provide an effective change in such dynamic pressure measurements within a vacuum column (or air conveyance system) in order to provide greater efficiencies. To that end, as is stated in the conservation of energy theorem, energy is constant and neither created nor destroyed, just changed in terms of form. Thus, for instance, energy from air (or other introduced gas) exhibits a pressure stream that angularly strikes the pipe/tube/cylinder wall and modifies the dynamic pressure of the vacuum column during operation. Such changes effectively evince reductions in energy to move materials in such devices as a result. The problem, however, remains that the energy required for such vacuum pressure applications is significant for any such effect.
There thus exists a need to provide improvements in materials transport through such pipe/tube systems, particularly in terms of reducing the energy necessary to undertake such a task without appreciably decreasing materials transport rates (or transversely, increasing such rates with similar energy output measurements). To date, such has not been effectively provided within the pertinent industries.
For instance, vacuum devices are standard to allow for such transport from a certain desired location. Although such devices may provide a relatively effective means for conveyance in these situations, the energy required for operation, particularly if the materials are of, again, significant weight and/or density, and if the pipe/tube is of a limited diameter, can be extremely high. A means to permit more effective movement through the selected tube/pipe in conjunction with a vacuum system would be highly prized, specifically with the reduced need for vacuum strength for the overall desired effect. Thus, for instance, vacuum systems for the removal of waste from various locations (such as street sweepers, septic tank cleaners, and the like), as well as solid particulate transporters (such as for, for instance, fertilizer, salt, silicon dioxide, and the like, movement devices) for manufacturing or other like operations, and even within mechanical valve-like devices (such as synthetic heart valves, for instance), all suffer from the same associated limitations. Although some transport to and through such devices may be accomplished to a certain degree, their effectiveness has proven compromised when coupled to the necessary energy generation needed for operation and/or the valves themselves lack the needed effective transport result at the rate and in the same manner as is necessary for proper actions within the selected milieu.
Likewise, in situations where air conveyance (or other type of forwardly forced material movement) is undertaken, the energy levels needed can be excessive for effective results. Additionally, the forced air operation may face significant difficulties in terms of laminar flow through the selected pipe/tube due to turbulence and density of the materials themselves. Continued forced air may result, for instance, in uneven packing of solids and inner surface adhesion for liquids (as well as potential turbulence with gases). This uneven action may also result in uneven blending of materials during transport in certain circumstances that may prove deleterious for the overall operation, as well.
In any event, there exists a great need to provide improved materials transport potential with increased efficiency of vacuum and air conveyance systems in terms of both/either energy levels needed for effective transport and/or faster transport times with lower energy levels required. Additionally, a device and/or method that allows for more effective blending of transported materials in such a situation would also be desirable in some situations. To date, however, such a system or systems has yet to be provided the pertinent industries that meet such improved energy output levels, at least.